San Valentín forzoso
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Ella solo buscaba un libro en la biblioteca. ¿Como pudo acabar castigada de esa manera con un delincuente como lo era él?. Especial San Valentín 2016.


**.:San Valentín Forzoso:.**

 **Género:** Comedia, romance.

 **Pareja:** Gale (FairyTail)

 **Disclamier:** los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento.

 **AU.** Se desarrolla en un instituto.

 **Fluff.** Al final un poco. Pero después de todo es San Valentín.

.

.

Esto era el colmo de los colmos. ¿Cómo había acabo de esa manera? ¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Ella no había armado lío, era él! Él era el que se había metido en la biblioteca y la había sacado de quicio con sus idioteces. Ella solo estaba buscando un libro tranquilamente cuando uno de los chicos problemáticos de su instituto decidió acercarse a ella. Sintió la mirada del chico sobre ella, divertida.

\- ¡No entiendo que te divierte de esta situación! –dijo levantando el brazo esposado que tenía al del moreno.

\- Verte la cara de refunfuño… al ser tan pequeña, tiene gracia.

Se decidió morder la lengua y reprimir el grito de molestia que quería salir de su interior. Que su día de San Valentín se estropeara era todo culpa de Gajeel Redfox.

.

.

Esa misma mañana, poco antes de primera hora había ido a la biblioteca a buscar un libro nuevo para pedir prestado. Como llevaba muchos prestamos, el encargado le dijo que solo podía quedárselo un día. Así que apresurada se aventuró entre las estanterías en busca de "diferentes formas de hacer chocolate". No es que lo necesitara más de un día.

Su amiga Lucy había acudido a ella en busca de consejo, pero como ella nunca había preparado chocolate, no supo que contestar. Al momento se sintió apenada por no poderla ayudar. Aunque la rubia había insistido en que no ocurría nada, sabía que se lo quería currar. A pesar de las disculpas continuas, una duda surgió en su mente. ¿Y si probaba a hacer un chocolate? Sabía que la fecha de los enamorados estaba cerca. Pero nunca había probado y era un buen momento como cualquier otro.

Así que se dejó llevar por su primera idea, buscar un libro en la biblioteca. Tardó un poco pero el lateral del libro se divisó entre las filas. Marrón brillante con letras rosas en forma de lazo. ¡Era ese! Pero… estaba demasiado alto para ella. Frunció el ceño y lo miró con rabia. Ahora tendría que ir a buscar una escalera.

\- ¿Qué haces enana? – su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la voz ronca del chico a sus espaldas.

Cuando se giró vio al moreno de los piercings sonreír como siempre hacía. Y un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo. A pesar de que sabía que era un busca pleitos, tenía algo extraño que hacía que la atrajera. Pero eso era imposible, ella era responsable. Ella siempre miraba el cerebro, no los músculos que pudiese tener un chico.

\- Nada… - contestó intentando ser lo más seria posible.

\- ¿Quieres el libro? – señaló con la cabeza justo donde estaba el que quería y se sonrojó.

Si ese tipo descubría lo que quería hacer, se pensaría cosas raras o se burlaría de ella. Ya lo podía oír. "¡La chibi está enamorada!" Solo de pensarlo sus pelos se erizaban. No podía dejar que pasara eso.

\- No – contestó rápido y él alargó la mano al libro para temor de ella.

\- ¿Y porque lo mirabas tanto? – no contestó. ¿Qué se supone que debía responder? No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado el tipo allí, como para saber si le interesaba un libro en concreto.

\- Una amiga me lo pidió – sí, eso era una buena escusa como otra cualquiera.

Entonces observó sorprendida como él se acercaba y la atrapaba entre una de las estanterías y su cuerpo. Con la cercanía, podía sentir el maldito y asquerosamente sexy aroma de macho que desprendía. Y no sabía si oler más o repugnarse. ¡Era de locos!

\- Si lo quieres, cógelo… -fue entonces cuando subió la cabeza y vio en una de sus manos el libro.

Envió una mirada de ojos entrecerrados al Redfox. Se estaba burlando de ella de nuevo. Acabaría con ello de una vez. Alargó el brazo lo más que pudo poniéndose de puntillas. Entrecerró los ojos por el esfuerzo. No lo alcanzaba. Solo cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su cara y gritó.

Sí, en vez de darle un sopapo, que era lo que se merecía por burlón, le dio por gritar. Y claro, los profesores se acercaron y vieron al par muy cerca uno del otro y entre las estanterías. Y pensaron mal. Muy mal. Para mejorarlo, una de las asillas de su blusa había decidido que en vez de esperar sobre su hombro, era mejor deslizarse por el brazo.

Ella montó la de dios por eso, y acabaron discutiendo delante del profesorado y alumnado que los miraban.

Habían acabado castigando a ambos en una clase con, según su tutor, _un nuevo método que leyó en una revista._ Según tal método, la mejor forma para que la disputa entre dos alumnos fuera disipada, era que debían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. Lo de las esposas ya no sabía donde lo había sacado. Pero los habían encerrado y esposado.

.

.

De vuelta al presente, volvió a mirarlo con ganas de estrangularlo si tuviera las dos manos libres. Él, en cambio, parecía pasárselo bien. Claro, avergonzarla parecía ser uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Por culpa de él había perdido toda oportunidad de pasar el festival de san Valentín del instituto con sus amigas para divertirse.

Mira con desesperación por la ventana que está al lado de donde se sientan. Afuera, en el patio, todos se estaban reuniendo antes de que empezara el evento. Seguramente los profesores se estaban distribuyendo a que clase les tocaba vigilar. Fue ahí, cuando una idea surcó la mente de la peliazul. No tenía porque quedarse encerrada para cumplir un castigo de una cosa que no había cometido. Si los profesores estaban ocupados con el evento, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Como lo que tenía pensado en un principio.

Se fue a levantar cuando oyó el tintineo de las cadenas y su mundo se vino abajo. Miró al moreno a su lado. Solo había un único problema con su plan. Cómo convencer al chico de que la siguiera. Así que empezó como podía.

\- Me niego a pasar este día encerrada aquí así – dijo en alto para captar su atención.

\- Pues como no tengas la llave de esto- levantó las manos atadas de nuevo- me temo que vamos a tener que pasar todo el día juntos, pequeñaja.

\- ¡No me llames así! – lo miró con molestia. Y se tapó la boca. Lo había dicho demasiado alto. Tenía que controlar el volumen si quería salir de allí.- puede que tenga que pasar el día contigo, pero no lo pasaré aquí – entonces fue cuando el chico le empezó a prestar atención a lo que decía. Ahora venía la parte complicada- Antes de que ocurriera esto, tenía pensado ir a la clase de economía domestica, y como los maestros están ocupados quiero hacer lo que tenía propuesto.

\- ¿Y que gano yo con eso? – la peliazul se mordió la lengua. Cierto, debía de haber algún incentivo para él. Solo ¿el qué? Se quedó pensando cuando él volvió a sonreír- ¿piensas hacer chocolates? –ella iba a protestar y negarlo, pero tarde o temprano lo acabaría sabiendo, así que solo asintió.- Bien, pues ahí mi recompensa…

\- ¿Chocolate? –ella se extrañó, pues no le pegaba a él precisamente querer eso.

\- La primera porción del chocolate que tú hagas. – el moreno se cruzó de brazos haciendo que se acercaran ambos un poco. Ella se sonrojó levemente.

\- S-si solo es eso… está bien.

\- Hecho.

Él le tendió una mano y, aunque dudó en un principio, ella la acabó estrechando. No sabía cuánto de bueno podía ser un trato con aquel de pelo azabache, pero estaba demasiado aburrida ahí como para pensarlo mucho. Además, no era como si pensara dar a alguien el chocolate. Su petición era demasiado fácil para ella.

\- Lo único que me hace falta es el libro…

\- Sé cómo conseguirlo – ella lo miró incrédula. Y al segundo lo vio rebuscar en el interior de su chaqueta sacando el libro.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Has robado el libro de la biblioteca?

\- Gihi… -rió con su habitual risa- lo cogí prestado… y lo iba a utilizar para entretenerme contigo intentando cogerlo, pero esto es mejor…

Ella se lo arrebató de las manos molesta consigo misma. A pesar de que sabía que estaba mal y que el delincuente estudiantil parecía tener otros planes, estaba contenta de cómo habían procedido las cosas. Y el que no le molestara su compañía, era lo peor. Tiró de las esposas, que solo cedieron cuando él la siguió.

\- Vámonos entonces, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que nos pillen.

\- Que divertido – rió de nuevo el otro- una amiga de la delegada de clase intentando hacer pellas de un castigo…

Si lo decía así, sonaba horrible. Pero era responsable, no tonta. El castigo era una ridiculez y no tenía la culpa de que la gente fuera tan mal pensada. Solo siguió caminando en silencio por los pasillos, esperando que fuera justo detrás. No le iba dar el placer de contestar.

Justo al girar la esquina vio el cartel que anunciaba que la clase de economía se encontraba bajo él. Con cuidado de no ser descubiertos, miró a ambos lados antes de acercarse a la puerta y entrar en el aula vacía. Suspiró una vez dentro, a la vez que él cerraba tras ellos.

\- Bien ¿Y ahora qué? –no era que le atrajeran las cosas del hogar, así que no sabía qué hacer allí.

Gajeel sabía que se estaba comportando extraño, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello. Esa pequeña enana se había metido en su mente desde hacía semanas. Y su única manera de acercarse a ella era molestándola. Cuando supo que quería hacer chocolate, se imaginó a la pequeña dándole ese postre dulce a alguien más. Y su mente simplemente se negó a asimilarlo.

También es verdad, que había sido casualidad que los profesores los encontraran en tan extraña situación. Pero tampoco es que tuviera pensado hacer algo ese día. Natsu y Gray ya tenían planes con sus recientes novias, por lo que él iba a pasar toda la tarde solo. Miró a su mano rodeada por el frío metal. Bueno, ahora no. Y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

\- Hay que coger los utensilios necesarios… -Levy se agachó para mirar a ver si dentro del horno estaban las bandejas. Cuando, debido a los pocos eslabones de la cadena, al agacharse ella, el Redfox quedó justo detrás de su trasero - ¡Kya! – se giró abochornada y mirándolo acusadoramente. Iba a replicar cuando sintió la mano del otro sobre su boca.

\- Si gritas nos pillarán… -ella se mordió la lengua y se alejó lo que pudo.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –susurró claramente molesta. Él se encogió de hombros y subió la mano con las cadenas.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo de otra forma esto es demasiado corto.

Intentó aguantarse las ganas de protestar. Estar con él era una cosa, pero tenerlo más cerca de lo debido por causa de la distancia era otra muy diferente. Intentó calmar los alocados latidos de su estúpido corazón para poder organizarse.

\- Bien, empecemos por buscar en los armarios los utensilios que nos hacen falta.

Y a pesar de que al principio se habían liado un poco, después todo fue progresando. Si, en un intento fallido, habían terminado salpicados de chocolate y algo de harina al intentar hacer galletas. Pero la McGarden vio que era más fácil hacer pequeños bombones. El tiempo se había pasado volando hasta que llegó el momento de dejar que el chocolate se enfriara.

\- Bien, ahora solo toca esperar… -dijo la chica cerrando la puerta del frigorífico.

Gajeel cogió asiento en una butaca cercana, no era lo más cómodo, pero era mejor que el suelo. La miró, ella parecía contenta con su trabajo hecho y algo extraño invadió el cuerpo de él. Siempre que la veía sonreír con sus amigas a lo lejos, en el fondo, sabía que quería que esa sonrisa fuera para él. Pero lo único que hacía era lo contrario. Acababa cabreada o molesta. Y aunque tampoco le importara verla con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada fiera. No estaría mal que un día lo mirara con un sentimiento distinto a la rabia.

Ella se apoyó contra la encimera, mirando a la nevera. Esa era la segunda tanda de chocolate que habían puesto. Faltaba algo menos para que la primera estuviera hecha. Miró el reloj y después de reojo a su compañero. Vale. Tenía que admitir que no había sido tan malo pasar tiempo con él allí. Es verdad que se había equivocado en las cantidades que le dijo y por eso las galletas habían acabado en su cara y ropa… pero había sido divertido.

Algo sonrojada por lo pensado, e intentando desviar sus pensamientos a otro lado, tiró de la cadena para mirar la primera tanda de bombones.

\- Ya casi están… -dijo cuando probó a picar uno con un palillo y no salía líquido.

El moreno le iba a contestar cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de ambos.

.

.

Rato después se hallaban en la clase del principio, pero esta vez con vigilancia por fuera. Al parecer cuando las galletas habían explotado, había llamado la atención de alguien en el patio que fue a avisar al profesor. Encontrándolos así en la sala de economía domestica. Obviamente, todavía no habían limpiado el desastre así que su castigo fue mayor. Al finalizar la jornada, llamarían a los padres de ambos para avisarles de lo ocurrido.

A ninguno le había hecho gracia aquello, pero no tenían escusas que poner.

El de ojos rojos dirigió su mirada a la chica a su lado. Se sentía culpable por lo ha ocurrido después de todo, así que iba a intentar dejar de lado un poco el orgullo por una vez. Gruñó para atraer su atención.

\- Quizás haya sido culpa mía… -empezó.

\- Lo es – repuso ella.

\- ¡Oye! – la miró con molestia. Encima que se trataba de disculpar. Pero no pudo decir nada. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un bombón posado sobre sus labios.

\- ¿No querías ser el primero en probarlos? Abre – sin nada que decir, recibió el chocolate en la boca y se relamió luego.

\- Dulce.

\- Claro, es chocolate.

Un pequeño sonrojo se había instalado en las mejillas del amante del hierro, pero giró la cara para que no lo viera. Ella en las mismas condiciones, se encogió de rodillas para abrazárselas.

\- Pensaba que no habías podido coger nada cuando nos pillaron – empezó él.

\- Alguien me enseñó como pedir prestadas las cosas…

Por el rabillo del ojo, sus miradas coincidieron y las manos encadenadas también coincidieron una al lado de la otra. El chico se sorprendió cuando sitió la pequeña piel sobre la suya. Y aunque al mirarla, ella enterraba su cabeza en las piernas, supuso que estaba avergonzada.

\- La próxima vez que quieras chocolate no hace falta que cabrees a los profesores – dijo ella contra sus rodillas. Él agarró su mano con una de sus típicas risas.

\- Si no, no sería tan divertido.

 _Quizás. Y solo quizás… no había sido un san Valentín tan malo._

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos a mi primer especial de San Valentín! Si, es el primer año que se me ocurre algo para este día tan comercial xD**

 **Adoro esta pareja y siempre había querido hacer algo con las esposas. Hace dos días que me imagine la idea y doy gracias a que la inspiración ayudó para llevarla acabo a tiempo. -Suspira- Estas cosas no pasan frecuentemente.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado :3**

 **Es cortito, pero creo que entretiene lo justo. Les agradecería un review con su opinión.**

 **Neko-besitos a todos!**


End file.
